


Like--Magic

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: They say a picture is worth a thousand words---well these turn out more...magical.
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Kudos: 21





	Like--Magic

Their lungs burned and their grip was slipping on the other hand as they pushed their way deeper into the sea of people crowding the boardwalk, but they weren’t about to stop now.

“We need an escape.” Margot panted pushing her lopsided glasses back into place before chancing a glance over her shoulder on the hunt for the gang of drunken men who had been rather soberly hot on their tails a few moments before.

“An escape,” Tilly repeats also out of breath herself as she looks around with a calculating gaze before spotting the possible thing that could be their haven. “This way.” She instructs with a gentle tug on Margot’s hand as she leads the way.

They’d just managed to tumble inside the booth and tug the curtain closed before the pounding boots of their pressures reached them.

“Lost ‘em.” One of them slurred

“Fuc’ing lisbos.” Another grumbled and the woman could hear the slosh of the remaining liquid in the container as he drained it before an empty beer can half clade in a crumpled paper bag was tossed into view on the other side of the curtain of their hiding place hitting the ground with a muffled clatter.

It’s only Margot’s arm around her waist and a hard tug that sends the tight jawed other woman sprawling a crossed her lap that keeps Tilly from stomping out an giving the now arguing men on the other side of the curtain a few good chocks to teach them some better manners drunk or no.

“They’re not worth it, Wildling.” Margot murmurs against her ear.

Tilly gives an annoyed huff at the nickname Margot had given her in place of Tilly’s self-given one of ‘Crazy Tilly’ but nods her head in agreement. She likes it almost as much as Margot enjoys when she calls her ‘Targo’, but Tilly can’t stop the thrill that goes thought her every time Margot uses it.

It’s only at Margot’s soft groan when she readjusts into a more secure sitting position that Tilly realizes just why her seat was so comfortable. With a growing blush in her cheeks, the dazed woman tries to shift off to the open space left on the two person sized bench, lucky for her, her keen-eyed girlfriend had already picked up on her reluctance to leave meaning Margot’s hands aren’t budging in there soft yet firm hold on her waist keeping her right where she was straddling the other woman’s lap.

“Let’s just stay here until they leave okay?” Tilly whimpered at the husky tone now tickling her ear sending several hard shudders up and down her back as her hand fist in the shoulders of Margot’s shirt.

“Hey, I’ve got you Tilly.” Margot vows misjudging the reaction as she nuzzles her forehead against Tilly’s her hand fisting with the dazed woman’s trembling hand against the bench in an effort to give Tilly something more pleasant to think about besides her normal claustrophobic thought on being confined to such a small space.

Tilly nodded mechanically giving a quick rundown of the mental list to hold back the oncoming panic attack before it could completely take hold at the reminder whispering each one into Margot’s ear.

She could still hear the noise of the park on the other side of the heavy black curtain, she could feel the soft brush of Margot’s shirt under her fingers as well as the calming circles Margot’s thumb was making against the back of her hand, inhale the scent of the small lake mixed with the much closer and far more calming earthy vanilla and whiskey scent she’d come to associate with Margot. “You’ll be okay baby; this isn’t forever just until we’re sure those bad men have gone and won’t be bothering us anymore, at least for tonight.” The woman herself murmurs against her ear then pulled back giving Tilly a perfect view of the gray-green eyes she loved so much.

“So…” Margot whispers once Tilly’s breath had evened out her free hand sliding into her own hair pushing a few loose strands behind her ear fighting down her arousal just a little longer as she holds those ocean eyes she loves drowning in. “Kind of got interrupted back there.”

Tilly nodes her cheeks now flushed for an entirely different reason than staving off a panic attack or having to outrun a mini gang of homophobic drunken men. “Guess we did.” she agreed her arms draping themselves across Margot’s shoulders as her knees bracket the seated woman’s hips to steady herself. Her fingers involuntarily sliding into the little hairs at the base of her neck earning a low whimper from the world traveler under her.

It should scare them given how turned on they both are with this somewhat innocent position of hiding out in a rather cheesy photo booth especially given the only thing hiding them from the rest of the crowded boardwalk was a flimsy curtain. The problem was the thrill of being caught was just as addicting as the growing flushes of heat pooling low in their bellies at being together.

“This alright?” Margot worries biting her lip to hold in a whimper when Tilly squirms against her lap.

“More than.” Her girlfriend’s pleased little smile at Tilly’s consent was more like a hunter who’s finally trapped her prey. “Then why are you still fighting me, Tower Girl?” The world traveler murmurs against her throat giving a soft little nip at the tight cords of the other woman’s throat as Tilly’s hips give an even harder roll against her lap.

The nickname clawing at something lost in the haze of her frazzled mind but Tilly pushes the voices away as hard as she could feeling more than seeing Margot’s hands slip under the layers of clothes to rest against her back holding her close. She’s not letting the voices spoil this for her. Not now. “Thought you’d enjoy the challenge---Nobin.” She answers wetting the finger pads of her right hand as she talked.

Margot’s teeth bite against the thick hunter green jacket covering Tilly’s shoulder to muffle her moan at the coy tease while the blunt nails of Tilly’s hand slips under the front of her shirt to palm one of her breasts passed the cover of her bra, wet fingers caressing one hardened nipple after the other while her other hand returns to idly toying with the little hairs at the back of Margot’s neck as Tilly’s head tips sideways to rest against her shoulder as she continued to toy with her girlfriend’s breasts.

“Keep going.” She encourages before Tilly could ask if she was alright with the rather bold move as Margot hooks her chin in the dip of Tilly’s low-cut shirt flicking her tongue down the valley between her breasts as her own blunt nails scrap down Tilly’s back in playful retaliation.

“I need you to touch me, Targo.” Tilly groans against the hollow of her lover’s throat.

“I am already touching you,” Margot laughs letting out a low sigh when Tilly finishes unbuttoning the flannel top, she’d chosen that morning leaving it hanging open and her bra pulled down so Margot’s chest was left bare to her girlfriend’s hungry gaze.

“Funny.”

“I thought so.” Margot grinned nuzzling her face against the softer blonde locks that small like strawberries mixed with the soft ocean breeze as Tilly’s warm tongue swirls around one nip then switching to the other in the reverse of what her hands had done moments before.

“I mean touch me here.” Tilly clarifies as her hand closes around Margot’s many bracelet clade wrist guiding her girlfriend’s hand under the front of her jeans to the source of heat currently ruining the crotch of her underwear.

True they hadn’t been actually teasing one another long but Margot’s eyes widened at the amount of wetness waiting for her. The husky curse that follows only fueled the raging fire coursing thought Tilly’s system, although that might also be from the teasing brush of her girlfriend’s fingers over the soaked remains of her underwear. “not that I’m not loving you rocking the other languages here Targo, but gonna need English please.” Tilly tells her as her hips grind against the barley there touch of her lover’s hand.

Margot’s smile was downright predatory as she licked her lips whilst slowly dragging her hand away from where Tilly longed for it to stay. “I asked for permission so I could please take your pants off, my Wildling.”

It’s rather cute watching Tilly’s ocean colored eyes become lost in lust blown black at the better nickname Margot had given her as she pretends to think it over. “Only if I get to take yours at some point too.”

Margot chuckles still licking her fingers clean as her stomach clenched as another answering wave of arousal flows out in anticipation of what’s to come “How can you taste like this?” Margot purrs savoring the flavor on her tongue as she leans back into the photo booth’s control panel accidentally hitting the starter button with her shoulder in her dazed state.

“Like what?” Tilly wonders propping herself up on her elbows to meet her girlfriend’s glassy gaze as Margot slips off her glasses with another soft flick of her tongue against her lips trying to think of an example that wouldn’t make her sound like an idiot but quickly gives up and tells the truth once her glasses are tucked away in an inside pocket of Tilly’s oversized green jacket neither one noticing the slow countdown flashing on the screen as the photo booth comes to life around them..

“Like--Magic.”


End file.
